I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to material or article handling devices, and more particularly to such devices which provide for engaging and emptying cartons and having means for opening the carton prior to the emptying operation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of prior art devices for opening a carton and emptying its contents while conveying it from one location to another.
Heretofore known devices of this type have had one or more of the following characteristics: destruction of the carton; rough handling of the contents of the carton upon separation or removal of the contents from the carton; lack of adjustability of the means for moving the carton, thereby limiting its application; large physical size, thereby taking up valuable floor space; a requirement for accurate synchronization of the movement of various components; and high cost of manufacture and maintenance because of the use of a complicated structure and use of complicated parts.